


Dan's Little Pizza

by Methany



Category: Gravity Falls, Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Cocaine, Crack, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Other, Pepperoni, Smut, Tentacles, Wax Play, a metric fuckton of drugs, cheese play, dan's little pizza, deep, deep dish, deep dish pepperoni, melted cheese, poor pizza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methany/pseuds/Methany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan dongs a deep dish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan's Little Pizza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satan/gifts).



*note for taylor* dan is the cute one, phil is the mickey mouse lookin’ motherfucker 

dan thrusted into the pizza so incredibly hard, that the pepperonis started slidin’ off. phil stared in abject horror, having walked in on such an intimate act right as the cheese was pulling apart like a sweet olive garden breadstick. the pizza in question had been a beautiful, deep dish pizza, and right about now, dan was about three pineapple slices deep into that sweet deep dish, if you catch my sayin’, yo ;) 

this, sadly, wasn’t the first incident. most girls have to deal with the horror of watching their boyfriend wipe fire engine red lipstick off of their shlonger. phil? phil had to deal with washing the laundry and discovering that he wasn’t just dealing with liquid baby stains, that there was dried up swiss cheese to scrape off of dan’s precious fluffy masturbatory towel as well. 

dan climaxed and shot his condensed baby fluid into the layers of crust, cheese, and sweet pepperoni. the jalapeno peppers made his long johnson burn with a smooth sensation. the only reason phil knew the latter detail was because dan had taken to talking in his sleep, and had mentioned it. many times. the words burned into phil’s head. “i love the way you’re burnt at the edges, soft at center, and tight all around” dan had said. those words echoing through the walls of their own home. for it was the start of all these misdeeds...


End file.
